


Cherry Boy

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tiny Smiles [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Boy

**Cherry Boy**

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Tiny Smiles 16

 

 

  
  
  
  


Xander was on his knees, rooting through the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink. [C'mon, I know I bought some,] he thought, frustrated. He was searching for the spicy-scented bath oil he knew he'd purchased on the last trip to the grocery store. He'd twisted his shoulder at work earlier that day and it hurt like a bitch. A hot bath was just what the doctor ordered [if I could find the darned bath oil!]   
  


He knew he could take a bath without the oil, but he really liked the spicy scent. It make taking a bath a luxury rather than just a way to get clean. And tonight, he was in the mood for Calgon to take him away.   
  


[Who knew a cabinet could have so much crap in it?] Xander had found every kind of bottled product, from bathroom cleaner to peroxide to dog shampoo [I don't want to know] to hand lotion, except for the one he wanted. The first aid kit was there, plus extra bandages, iodine, extra bandages, elastic wraps, extra bandages, and extra bandages. There was even female stuff, courtesy of Willow, that Xander pretended he didn't see. Everything was in the cabinet except for what he was looking for, of course. Including a  _Cherry Boy_  magazine.   
  


Xander blinked. "Huh?" Sitting back on his heels, he stared in surprise at the small-sized magazine with the well-muscled half-naked twink on the cover. It was a  _Penthouse Letters_ -type magazine, a collection of letters and stories highly pornographic in nature. [About men. Men touching other men, men sucking other men, men screwing other men, and every other "-ing" men can do to other men.]   
  


And not just any men.  _Cherry Boy_  was specifically about  _virgins_.  _Virgins_  being touched for the first time.  _Virgins_  being sucked or sucking for the first time.  _Virgins_  being taken on a bed, in a car, on the ground, or against a wall for the first time.   
  


Xander suddenly grinned widely. [Well, this is... fun.] An image of Spike surreptitiously checking out the Alternative Men's magazines, kept on the shelves with the regular porn, danced through Xander's mind. The small-sized smut rag was undoubtably stolen. Xander couldn't see Spike actually purchasing it...   
  


[Snork.] Xander sniggered, flipping through the black and white pages as his brain provided the television images of the Oh-So-Manly Vampire attempting to buy the magazine. Complete with blushes and stammers. With a dash of fumbling, followed closely by fleeing. What Xander wouldn't give to see the store security video of that performance.   
  


Xander froze suddenly, though his mind had not. It continued its video reel, playing out part two of the story:   
  


Spike, wearing only his plaid sleep-shorts, sitting in the bathroom on the closed toilet seat, hunched over the magazine. His white-blond hair was sticking straight up on one side. He was breathing heavily, an uncontrollable reaction to what he was reading. On the floor by his feet sat the squirt bottle of scentless hand lotion Xander had seen in the cabinet.   
  


Spike lifted his head, furtively looking both left and right despite being home alone behind a locked bathroom door. Unnecessarily holding his breath, he lifted his hips and pushed down his shorts a few inches, just far enough to free himself. He grabbed the bottle of hand lotion and depressed the nozzle. The ivory lotion squirted into his palm.   
  


Another quick look left and right, and Spike returned his eyes to the story in the magazine. His face was flushed in arousal and shy embarrassment. He was still hunched over as if what he was doing was naughty and wrong. However, short, harsh pants soon filled the small bathroom, underscored by the slick-slick, slick-slick, slick-slick, of a firm hand on hard flesh. The page crinkled as he awkwardly turned it, his eyes sliding over the words faster and faster and faster and faster. He wet his dry lips. His unneeded breath hitched. "Oh..."   
  


[Beautiful.]   
  


Xander's harsh panting reverberated off the bathroom tile. He slowly opened his eyes and found the magazine crumpled in his hands. Swallowing heavily, he smoothed it out as best he could, the title as bright as a neon sign.   
  


Leaning forward, Xander put the magazine back where he found it, forgot about the bath oil, and took an ice cold shower instead.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
